


Paint My Picture

by JadieMelody



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a horny jerk, Aomine is an art model, Basketball, Cigarettes, F/M, Friend's to lovers, OC is an art student, One Shot, Smut, Touou Academy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadieMelody/pseuds/JadieMelody
Summary: Sousuke is a student at Touou Academy looking for the perfect life model for her art project and when Kise introduces her to his told team member, Aomine Diaki she is spent. Will they be able to get along?Well. Hello there my dear reader, how nice to see you (granted I honestly have no idea why you are here). Shikinara Sousuke here,  now please do listen closely because I am only going to say this once. At no point in my adolescent artistic career did I expect to fall in love with one of my paintings. I'm going to tell you how I fell in love with a basketball playing, big boob loving asshole; yes I am paraphrasing here.-----------Wrote this years ago, but just thought I'd post it. Oc smokes.. so soz.  But seriously i wrote this four years ago, you have been warned.





	Paint My Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun.

Well. Hello there my dear reader, how nice to see you (granted I honestly have no idea why you are here). Shikinara Sousuke here, now please do listen closely because I am only going to say this once. At no point in my adolescent artistic career did I expect to fall in love with one of my paintings. I say my painting, but what I really mean is the person in the painting. No matter how weird that sounds. Never did I expect to fall in love with the man in the painting. Not like I give a shit whether you care or not, I'm going to tell you how I fell in love with a basketball playing, big boob loving asshole; yes I am paraphrasing here.

Did I ever mention how much I loved coffee? Black coffee. None of that creamy pussy footing shit. Just solid black coffee with two sugars (only when I can be bothered to get them out of the tin), basically battery acid. Bitter.  
Yeah, I'm just what you're picturing; a piece of shit hipster who wears baggy jumpers, black skinny jeans with rolled up hems, who has a septum piercing and small thumb sized hole in my ears. I'm the douchebag who will flip if you even think about calling Fall Out Boy metal and who will blow my cigarette smoking right in your face if you feel like telling me to stop. Yes, I have a shaved side that does as far back as the end of my ear, which I have to hide at school with my unruly, crimson red curly-frizzy- hair that gets caught in my black thick framed glasses. I'm sorry Okay, I'm so fucking not sorry. What can be said, I'm an art student.

Now that we have that out of the way, I'll tell the rest of you that remain about how I met the subject of my art exhibition work. Aomine Daiki.  
It all started........ no...no.   
I knew Kise through my parents. At first they wanted us to marry however swiftly gave up on the idea when they noticed how absolutely over the top he was. Besides, at the time he was far to muscular for my taste. Looking back on it now, I still haven't changed my mind, being 'chubby' by social standards (Uk size 10) I would have looked like a whale being curled up to Kise's slim frame. Not that it would have mattered anyways. The ‘fucking’ of social standards and all of that pretentious shit.   
All i really needed was one simple favour, that’s all i asked.. I needed him to go ask his model friends if any of them would be willing to become my model for my art exabition I was using it to get enough credits/ grades to start studying Art and Design at a university level a whole two years early. I would be able to attend high school and lower level university at the same time, finishing normal classes two hour early before heading to art class three days a week for two hours. Even now, I have to maintain a solid C in all my subject and am expected to get A+'s in Art, Media and Literature. Sure it was hard, but hey life is hard sometimes. It's not like I do my own graded work when it comes to normal subjects like Maths, Science, History. I get my smart ass college drop out of a brother to do them when he comes over to the family home once in awhile. And no, it's not cheating as long as I pass the initial exams myself thank you very much. It's just the graded papers and homework that I 100% don't have time to do........ yep.   
Long fucking story short, they were all too perfect with slim bodies and plucked eyebrows. I wanted someone more, rare, more imperfect, more.... wild. So after a lot of begging Kise showed me a picture of his old teammate Aomine, just after he had left middle school and I was sold. He was like a greek god mixed with someone you'd find working at a run down bar... if you get what I mean. He was so far from perfection that he looped around, ending up two steps behind it again. He was so amazingly unreadable and I was shocked when, after a moment of looking at him, I realise that we went to the same high school, Touou Academy. So after a lot of convincing Kise took me to the game the team had against Seirin. I was kind of mad at the fact that he didn't turn up until the end of the second half but when he did, boy was he amazing. As soon as he started moving at those high speeds my face blushed just imagining the kind of acrylic painting and graphic art I could produce with him as my observation.  
I had to have him.  
After the game, it took a while to convince him that I wasn't some kind of pervert that wanted to paint him naked. Well I had to lie, I was a pervert and there is no way in hell I would turn down the chance to draw him naked. But in the end, after the mention of payment he agreed, blah, blah, blah on his terms, blah, blah ,blah, no getting out of bed, I wasn't really listening.  
As soon as we had set up a meeting place that next Saturday, I dropped Kise off in the taxi-which I insisted on paying for- then I returned home myself. And continued to smoke a packet of cigarettes and try in finish all of my landscape and abstract credit work that I had been nursing for the past 6 months before finally going to bed at 3am with a healthy 4 hours sleep before I had to get up for school the next day at 7am.

That Saturday was interesting. It first started with an argument over who would pay for the coffee, at first I wanted to pay but after much protest from Aomine, he paid. Something about not being a pussy; what guy would let a girl pay for their drinks. I then found out that Aomine didn't like coffee very much, so he ordered a strawberry milkshake instead, as well as a grilled cheese as well as a cake. Where as I ordered a Hazelnut black coffee with sugar and a generous slice of chocolate cake.  
"Ugh, how can you drink that shit," He grimaced, taking a bit of his grilled cheese sandwich. He swallowed "Doesn't it taste like.."  
"Battery acid?" I finished for him cocking a red eyebrow in his direction. "I live off of the stuff."  
"That and cigarettes." He scuffed with a mouth full of food.  
"Aww do you disapprove?" I asked smugly, daring him with my glassed eyes to say yes. Go on, just say it.  
"Nah, I think it's hot." He had turned his head to look out of the window with his fist under his chin. That was the first time he had made me blush. Gosh it would have been so great to of drawn him like that. That smug look he got out of making me blush, the sparkle in his then arrogant eyes.  
Fuck.

The first time I had drawn him, was only from a picture I had taken from the game about a week back. It was only a rough sketch, nothing overly impressive. I just wanted to get to grips with the shape of his body, his jaw, the way his legs looked while in motion. But Aomine seemed to like it a lot, and even went through the whole of my sketch book while I smoked a cigarette during lunch hour.  
That day I learned that 1) Aomine really liked my art style and 2) He ate a lot of food. He had helped himself to over half of my hand made bento. And from that day on, I brought him lunch everyday. I remember trying to convince myself and the boy that it was only because I didn't want him stealing mine, despite the fact that I didn't spent every lunch with him, so my excuse was not justified at all. I simply made my heart beat fast when he ate all of the food. I liked that he loved my cooking. It had gotten to the point where he recognised when the lunch was made by the family maid. Speaking of which, he was very surprised to find out that my family was   
very rich. Our house was so big that when I wanted to I could completely ignore my family by staying in the west side of the 16 roomed house. As long as I timed the kitchen trips right I could easily go days without seeing one trace of my plastic but lovely mother or homophobic father. It was fucking great.

It had been a month and a half since I had made the deal with Aomine that I decided that It would be best if he came over for the day on a Friday after school. It was about time that I started the first big ass canvas. I forced the blue haired giant to carry the 38in x 28in canvas from the garage too my room, which doubled as a studio. He was of course shocked at the size of the room as well as the mess. Classy was the word he used I think. I still remember the look on his face when my brother walked past my room on the way to the kitchen and poked his head in my room. He was going through his rebellious stage at the tender age of 14.  
"Got a new boy toy you whore?" He smirked rolling his tongue to the side of his check, referencing to the......"Gonna remember to lock the door next time you wanna blow someone?" to That event. It was fair to say that Aomine was a little less than stunned, and I was about a second away from jumping out of the window. Until I came up with an amazing retort.  
"You're just jealous because it was the dude you had been crushing on the the past month."  
"Burn..." Aomine hummed as he suppressed a balling laugh. My brother huffed and stomped out of the room, leaving the blue haired boy staring at me with a raised eyebrow, leading to an awkward conversation. I took the meant blush hard over the whole ordeal when Aomine left to change out of his uniform, enduring in brick red khaki shorts and an of green t-shirt. Instead of my usual jumper and jean, I was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Kirschtein 06' and of course, black skinny jeans.  
"Wow," I turn around to see Aomine holding up one of my white frilly bra, which was most likely dirty, "This is huge."  
"Hey!" I scooted over to grab the bra from his hands, only to have him lift it above his head.  
"Didn't think they were this big, you should show them off more, Sousuke."  
"No thank you." I snatched the bra, making a straight beeline for the abandoned undies that he would surely notice in a minute or two. I really should of cleaned first

I had Aomine pose for me a few times getting rough sketched, before I asked him in a calm way to take off his shirt, he did of course. Wanting to oblige me. Considering I promised to buy us pizza. In Fact the only complaint he had was my choice of music. He didn't seem like the person who would enjoy the wombats. So I let him have control of my ipod even going a far as to say he could buy any music he wanted to listen to. He really did take up the offer, now I have about 4 strange pop/grime album, 2 dub step album and 1 pretty hardcore metal band. That day was the most we had ever talked, and even then it wasn't that much. He went around in circles for along time just insulting each other the laughing about it. We both know it would be awkward if we got into anything deep, not like either of us wanted to. I still hadn't got around to starting the canvas, only making about 10 semi-rough semi-clean sketches.  
At around 5 I gave into Aomine's whining and ordered us some pizza. He got and extra large meat feast and I got a medium spicy vegetarian. Gotta love that meat free life. Seriously, he just looked at me. Like I was fucking crazy!!  
Told you before, Hipster piece of shit. Oh and fries.

After I had finished eating, I would have burst. I was so full and all I wanted to do was sleep, but I couldn't, so we opted for watching some TV instead on the flat screen .We rolled over to the couch and I let Aomine choose something on Netflix to watch. We watched the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. Not like we both hadn't seen it before causing us to both awkwardly respite the famous line 'I'm going on an adventure with the amount of enthusiasm that would make Bilbo want to cry. Upon that humours even, I got up to do some more work.  
"You work too much."  
"You don't work enough." I lit a cigarette and pondered over if I should start a new piece or try to finish an winter landscape. Concluding that I wouldn't finish it's self I started to wander across the room to get the painting only to notice that Aomine was completely engrossed in the movie. He looked so calm with his normal bored expression slightly relaxed, as his hand lay on the curve of his chest. To this day I could still feel the warm, fuzzy feeling at welled up inside chest and the soft smile that appeared on my face. Now, my dear reading; this was it. I hope you understand what I mean my 'It', because if you don't it's hard for me too explain. I bet, that if you asked a normal couple, they would not be able to tell you the hour they fell in love with each other. I can't. But I can tell you the feeling. Well.... I mean I could try, but the feeling is indescribable. He stayed like that for an hour and a half before he was lulled to sleep by the music of the ending credits. It took me about 6 hours to get Aomine painted as well as the sofa he was sitting on. But it was very much worth it.

 

Looking back on it now, it wasn't the healthiest way to fall in love with someone, but after Aomine left the following afternoon, I just stared at it, holding back a blush. I knew that were nothing normal about it, falling in love with my boyfriend a whole 3 months before he began acknowledging you as a friend. Yep, that's my life I guess.

 

Momoi. Don't even get me started. I hate that girl. I never liked her even before I started hanging out with Aomine, dressing like a slut all the time. Now I'm not usually one for slut shaming, but I'll make a special acceptation-just cause I hate her. I mean, god put on some cloths. I once told her that she looked like a disproportioned Barbie doll and that I hoped she didn't break her neck when her melons make her fall over. She then proceeded to call me a punk bitch and storm off the roof back into school. Aomine, amused by the whole fiasco, blatantly pointing out that our breasts were in fact the same size (It worries me to this day about how he knew)  
"Yeah but I don't look like someone stock water melons on a tree twig." It made him laugh so fucking hard that I thought he was going to start choking.  
I think, that was about the time things started to get bad.  
I realised that I really needed to speed up these paintings and digital art, there just wasn't enough time. I had one canvas done, a digital empty basketball court, about 20 sketches and shitty oil pastel of his profile. Now before this coffee was just a thing I liked to drink just to help me through the day and any late night study sessions. But over the week I spent trying to catch up with work it became a lifeline. I knew I was drinking too much, Aomine knew I was drinking too much, even my art teacher 'Levi-sensei scolded when i'd turn up to class 5 minutes late, coffee cup in hand. It had gotten to the point where I would have to skip 3 classes a day so I could sleep better. I'd go to art in the morning, then to media, then I'd sleep on the roof through History, Maths and P.E . Aomine would wake me up at lunch, then I would attend media and economics'. I'd then do home, have about an hour or two down time then work up until I had to eat-I was also eating quite a lot- then I'd work up until 3am. that worked don't get me wrong just......

"I'm sorry." I muttered into Aomine's back as we stood back to my house. When he didn't answer me, my heart clenched in my chest.  
"Sorry." Maybe said it again......would do nothing at all. I know it's my fault. I made him worry, not that I really remember him ever worrying about me before. Feeling as though I wanted to cry, I curled my arm tighter around his neck.  
"It's okay." He said hoisting me further onto his back.  
"Sorry, I know I'm heavy to carry."  
"Shut Up.."  
"Sorry"  
"Stop apologising."  
"Sor-"  
"I'm gonna hurt you." Aomine spun around, twisting on his feet making sure to give me the scare of my life.  
"No don't!" I whined not wanting to fall off his back, onto the flour. "I'll be sick." He started walking properly again and I was soothed by the rhythm of his bouncing steps. Through his school blaze his skin was warm, really warm. Or is it just me. It lolled me.  
"Sousuke?" I pulled my face out of the giants neck, pointlessly. It's not like I could see his face. "We going back to yours?"  
"Just... umm." I paused, remember how angry, how enraged my father looked when I had felt for school that morning. I could refuse but it's not like it would be simply okay to intrude on Aomine's family even despite knowing nothing about his home situation. "J-just make sure that nobody see's us..." I try to keep my voice from shaking but it was hard. It was hard not to be scared, not to just want to cry for next to no reason.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Aomine said with as much compassion he could muster- not a lot.  
"Maybe another time. Thinking take-out and a movie will be just as good." His shoulders tensed just a little.  
"I've got no money." Flatly, very flatly he spoke.  
"I'll pay silly." I giggled, he tensed again. At the time I wondered what was wrong.  
"You paid last time. Makes me feel poor."  
"Sor- Ite!" A pinch on the leg. "What's the point in you throwing your money away, when my selfish family has enough to burn. That's just the reality of it."  
Once we arrived at the lovely house I mop around in, Aomine as instructed took the back door, assisted by the security code, entered through the kitchen. We were like fucking ninja! We even did the wall slide thing, sprinting past one of the lounge's our maid was cleaning. It was awesome!!! Successfully inside my room, Aomine though me on the bed and popped his shoulder, massaging it with his hand.  
"Man my arms tired."  
"You calling me fat."  
"Fuck off." He laughed sending a stiff glare my way, most likely thinking about how stupid I was going.  
"Toss me my cigarettes," No movement. "Please." Aomine turn swiftly to the left and swiped the red packet in my direction in one swoop...fuck. I taught them. I nudged one up, gripping it in-between my teeth, lighting it with speed.  
I blew out smoke not bothering to move my hands from their position on my stomach, I let the nicotine relax my body and calm my mind. Oh so poetic, deep man. Sometimes I think I should stop, but then again, the simple pleasures in life are just to blissful. Remembering the Aomine was still in the room, I turn my head to engage him in conversation however I am stopped when two dark fingers are in front of my face, plucking the cigarette from my month.  
"What's special about these?" Rolling it between his fingers he inspected the smoking wad of cherry flavoured weeds and paper.  
"Try it if you're so damn curious." I propped myself up on my elbow, flustered at the thought of Aomine smoking. Regrettably it got me just a little hot under the collar. It would suit him so much, pure sex appeal.

With a shrug he pulled it to his lips, inhaling slightly, just teaching the water. I can't tell if he took it back or not.  
No change in breathing. I guess not.  
"Pull it into your lungs." I said mockingly, making a horrific face and slapping my hands.  
"Shut up!" He tried again, in haling more sharply this time, lighting the tip up brightly.  
He blew it out with a slight huff, but no cough. A natural. He passed it back, shrugging again. He's going a lot of that today.  
"I'm surprised, most people cough their lungs up."  
"That's cause other people are pussy's"  
"Crude."  
"Would you prefer me to say cunt."  
"Knock yourself out." I smiled slightly.  
"Cunt. Cunt. Cunt. Cunt." I shoved my hand in his face to shut him up. There's only a certain amount of times someone could say cunt.  
"Your mom's a cunt." He shot me the birdy, which I gladly returned.  
"Your such a bitch."  
"Say's the biggest asshole in the school."  
"So, you're still hanging out with me, and paying me." He smirked devilishly, so wide that even his right eye become raised.  
"It's a damn good job i'm paying for you body and not your fucking personality." And 3, 2, 1. My face flushed red.  
"No, no it didn't mean it to come out like that, Shit!" I hid my face with my hands, thankful that the burning addiction was out in an ashtray. Earth, just come on. Work with me here. Open up and swallow me.  
"It's okay," He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know I'm too sexy to resist." He runs a hand down his clothed abs all to seductively. Do you mind. I thank the gods i'm not a guy, or this, right now would be the definition of 'the most awkward boner.' I press my hands further into my face, spearing sweat over my far too expensive glasses.  
"You really just did that didn't you?" My hand muffled my word, but damn sure heard them.  
"Yep and it works every time."  
"Really now?" I cocked my covered eyebrow, however he can see it through the gaps in my fingers.  
"Really." Aomine then goes on the tell me about how many girls had had bedded with that little trick, and how some were really, really shit.

"We getting take out or what?" Aomine asked from his position on the sofa. I had allowed him to use my travel Macbook pro, the one I currently used for school. There was no way in hell I would even let him think about touching my desktop mac. No fucking chance.  
I grunted in response, allowing a few clicks to get up the Just Eat website, cause I totally don't have that shit book marked.  
"Get your ass over here then." I regret that. He stumbles over, feels numb from sitting under them for a straight hour and a half. He shoves me over in my suede, style gaming chair and sat down in what little space there was, subsequently forcing me to sit sideway, one leg on top of his.  
"Would it have been so hard to stand behind me?"  
"Um Hum." His eyes were glues to the screen, searching thought the types of food.  
"Sousuke scroll down." He knew better than to touch my baby. I'm so proud.  
"Chinese?" I asked.  
"Sure." I pulled up my most used menu, and Aomine gasped at the price list.  
"Damn that expensive. Its like £20 (however that much is in yen) for a chow mein!"  
"So." He just looks at me. Sometimes I forget that not everyone is as rich as me. "Um sorry. But I'm paying so it doesn't matter." He grunted and I could tell that he felt like hitting his head on the desk.  
After about 20 minutes of debating with Aomine about how he can have the curry and the chow mein I clicked the order button and paid on my card.  
Ugh I'm such a delinquent.  
"Wanna have A few drinks, I really feel like pushing out self pity with lots of food and strong liquor."  
"Hellz yeah." Seems like he didn't need much convincing. I quickly ran over to the window which overlooked the drive way, perfect, Dads gone out again. Moms still in but she doesn't really care as long as I don't drink outside of the house.  
"It's cool. We can walk around now cause my Dad's not here." I pulled on a pair of socks, not daring to venture out onto the cold floor bear feet.  
"What about your mom." Aomine had only met my mother once, who pulled him into her large breasts with a hug. He almost blushed. Almost.  
"Dude, come on. She lived in Russian for 10 years, we have damn drinking contests."

Sure enough when we entered the lounge, the flat screen was on with my mother watching desperate housewives in her skinny ass jeans and expensive blouse- see through.   
"Evening Shiki! Aomine!" She pulled us both into her breast, screaming our names in her slight Russian accent.  
"Evening Mrs Sousuke." Aomine said, in a semi polite voice.  
"Oh call me Jenn. Mrs makes me feel old."  
"You are old mom."  
"Look here young lady I am not a day over 40!" My mother was a curvy plump women, with a small waist and high cheekbones, where as my dad was a tall, skinny tanned man, always in some variation of a suit.  
"I agree." Aomine chimed in, half smiling half smirking at her, causing her to beam and slap him on the shoulder with a lot of force, on hand on her hip.  
"See, this is why I like you."  
"Mama, we just came in for some drinks, since Dad's not home, might as well enjoy ourselves." I pulled Aomine down to inspect the bottom cabinet full of expensive aged wine, sweet ciders.  
"Just don't drink that weak ass cider shit, it'll just made you puke moody apples." She has a strong hate for cider.  
"Yeah, yeah," I moved the wine to the side, while Aomine picked up a bottle of peachy flavoured vodka to inspect its alcohol volume. "Got any of that good Jager."  
"It's in the back." Aomine was surprised when my mother plucked the vodka from his hand and set it on the side above him. "A shot for starters is in order."  
"Your mom's great."  
"I know." I pulled out the spiced Jagermeister and a bottle of good tequila. None of the weak stuff in this house. I had only just set them on the side then the plump woman shoved a shot glass into my hand.  
"Budem zdorovy!" We toasted and each knocked theirs back in one, only to have another, stronger shot handed to us. It was the good one, the strong Russian one that she had imported.  
"Hughes Sofa" Aomine and I yelled. She only cringed.  
"Shit Is that pure Ethanol!" Aomine cracked, one eye still closed.  
"Fucking might as well be." A manicured hand smacked up over the head.  
"Don't fucking swear. You're both not to old for an old fashion soap to the mouth, you hear." Aomine was about to laugh when I touched his arm.  
"Don't she's deadly serious."

We nurse a Jager bomb while watching a stupid youtube video before the food arrived.  
"Night Mom!" I yelled as we passed the lounge, food in hand as we would most likely not see her for the rest of the night. She didn't reply, the TV was probably to loud. Eating the food with haste there was no hiding the fact that tonight we were going to get, very, very shit faced.  
Aomine seemed to be the type that got really talky when he drinks, as he suggested that we pay a game of never have I ever about 2 hours into our mini party. We had been gulping our way through the Jagermeister, neither of us lightweights. Now it was Aomine's turn.  
"Never have I ever," He thought knocking back have of his piss coloured drink, despite the rules. "shit, ummm walked in on my parents?" Drink for me.  
"It's just as horrid as it sounds."  
"Never have I ever, sexted someone." I smirked thinking that I had 100% got him, but no, not at all.  
"Never have I ever done the walk of shame?" I drank, I swear to fucking god he's doing this on purpose.  
"Prey tell." He cooed.  
"I... few months ago, I had went over to my friends house, did a few things and ended up staying over. I had to walk home on a Saturday in my school uniform."  
"Never have I ever received a blow job." Drink.  
"That's no fair you know I have." Yes, I know you have very well and am really having a ball- maybe imagining it.  
"Never have I ever given one." Drink.  
"I'm surprised you haven't. Kise told me that your middle school team kissed ass at your captain, so I just assumed you kissed his dick as well." Aomine paled.  
"Don't joke about that, seriously he'll stitch you mouth."..... No he won't. he can't be that fucking crazy. "I'm not even fucking joking." Well moving on.  
"I'm struggling to think of things I haven't done."  
"Well get the questions up and we'll pick numbers." Soo good looks and smart. Debatable.

"7" Aomine said, I consulted the phone.  
"Never have I ever smoked weed." Surprising neither of us drank, what can I say, I can be good when I want to be.  
"I pick 60," Fuck. "Never have I ever cheated on someone." Sadly we both drunk. I explained that, I have went out with this guy, though the relationship boundaries weren't clear, I kissed a girl and he got really riled over it. Aomine crudely explained that he did it to spite his friend, no elaboration.  
"55, never have I even had a homoerotic experience." I drank happily, however I almost choked on my jager when Aomine hesitantly brought it to his lips. Well, fuck. Oh fuck. Didn't see this home league curve ball swing.  
"J-just don't tell anyone about it okay," He pushed the blush from his face, "Or i'll tell that you gave a blowjob to a dude in the disabled."  
"Chill, everything here is confidential, Wanna talk about it?" I asked with my eyes soft, I just want him to open up to me, even if only a little.  
"Maybe another time." He shrugged, necking the half glass he still had. "I'm not drunk enough yet."  
"Someone's eager." I commented as he slashed some liquor into both our empty glasses, draining the bottle and shakily topping the rest with red bull.  
"I've had a bad week"   
........  
"Never have I ever peed in the sink." We drink.  
"Never have I ever been so drunk I couldn't stand."  
"No but that's gonna be tonight."  
Gosh It really was. After the jager, we turned to taking tequila shots'. I have to earnestly explain that this is what you drink after a broke up, and it's what you need if your goal is to not remember the night.  
"Just what we need." After about 2 shots each, we just got talking. He's the talky drunk, and the touchy drunk. He insisted that I pull my legs over his lap, him enjoying playing with and picking my lower legs. I didn't protest, his lap was warm though his sweatpants.  
We both had daddy problem, that his would make a point of arguing with his mother at every chance, and that he hated it. In a particular drunken haze he let slip that he was scared a few times because he thought his dad was going to hit her. I practically begged him to come over if ever there was a really bad night, that he could text me and I'd open my window so that he could make the short climb up the garage to my room. He'd keep it in mind apparently. My Dads just a bit of a dick. It's not like he hits my mom or anything and I'm pretty sure he still loves her somehow he just...... well he just can't keep his hands to himself. He thinks we don't know but we really do, the late night calls and the suspicious business trips, you know the ones out of the season. He works at a damn estate company, he practically owns it. The trips to the depths of Tokyo and to the county to have meeting about sales in the fucking winter. Cause you know that everyone buys their houses near Christmas. Me and my mother both know he's having a little bit on the side, that's why we don't feel bad for having lots of his money, he owes us. It guilt money, but it's good guilt money.  
More tequila, I couldn't remember all the homework I had to finish by the dreaded end of the weekend. I forgot a lot of things; my school work, my insecurities, the fact that my Dad cheating on my Mom and the promise I'd made to myself.  
Stop kissing people. Stop sleeping with friends and those you barely trust. Stop fucking relationships up because you can't keep it in your pants. Well I kissed him. Fuck. I kissed him. A lot. Everywhere. I'm drunk, he's drunk but I'm not that drunk. I know what I'm doing. I know that this could fuck up our friendship. But the embarrassment that will surely come tomorrow it's not enough to stop me sucking him and letting him shove his fingers in my panties.  
Again- Fuck.

It didn't really impact our friendship a lot. Aomine actually just said 'Thanks for the blowjob.' like It wasn't shit! Because it wasn't. Not to him, not at all. It was just some drunken act of pent up sexually frustration. Not something that I hadn't done before. However, this time it was very, very different. I dwelled on it, allowing the thoughts to fill up my mind that weekend as I worked through the pile of homework. It made me angry that it didn't bother him, so it was all to clear that he held 0 romantic feelings for me. I'm just a friend to him. Possibly a best friend: just a friend nonetheless. 

It didn't really make anything awkward, it just made my feelings harder to deal with. I managed to somehow catch up with my work over the coming to weeks and was able to relax for a weekend. Well that was until.

I'm woken up on a Saturday morning by my bedroom door slamming open. I wince and sit up a little, putting on my glasses so that everything is not just a blur. Was it my kid brother? No.  
"Sousuke!" He yells. I hear something bash on the floor and I'm of so fucking tempted to suffocate myself with a pillow. Instead I look at the clock. 10am. Fucking 10am. "Get up."  
"Aomine it's 10am what the fuck do you want!?" I yell, not caring that my mother will be able to hear me.  
"We're going to my basket ball game." He looks around my room, spotting the walk in closet, he well..... walks in. It's 100% to early to give two flying fucks. I just want a smoke and a coffee. I thrust my hand onto my nightstand and fumble until I find my god send. BlackStone's Yessss bitches. I save my black Stones as much as I can, but today no.  
"Get dressed." He through cloths on my bed.  
"Turn the fuck around then. If you look I'm gonna ash you." He does. Surprisingly, Aomine picked out some nice cloths. I haven't worn any of these in ages, I think they make me look fat, but if he wants me to wear them, I will . He had picked long sleeved white t-shirt, and tartan skirt dungarees that my mother brought back from England. Of course he picked out matching underwear as well. Descent. I sprayed my body with deodorant, cause there is obviously no time to shower, and put the cloths on.  
"Done." I say before spraying my hair with dry shampoo and softer.  
"Wow, I thought it would look horrible!" He well in astonishment, pink tint gracing his cheeks. Aomine picked up his bag to leave when I walked over to the mirror.  
"Come On!" He cussed.  
"You might wanna sit down there, I still got to put my make-up on."  
"Ugh you like fine!" No. You got me out of bed, so no. I wiped my face, before putting on lotion. I quickly filled in my eyebrows and put on some shitty looking eyeliner. That will have to do. I didn't attempt to cover any of my black heads, small spots or dark circles. I shoved on my facial piercings, stretcher, a necklace and the summer Drop Dead denim jacket I got from….. Tbh I don’t even know.  
"Ready now?!" Aomine yelled. I mocked him by slowly picking up his sketch pad, spritzing my grassy perfume and grabbing my cigarettes and a lighter, stuffing them in my pockets.  
"What time we gotta be there?"  
"Game starts at 11:30."  
"Cool we can take the car."  
Fuck forgot the phone.....Got it.  
"MOM!!"  
"WHAT!" She yelled back.  
"Can you drive us to.... um   
Stadium? Please."  
"Yeah." She comes waltzing down stairs in some blue shorts and a pale button up blouse. She slips on her shoes and grabs the keys to the Bentley GTC. We followed her out of the house and signed when Aomine reacted to the car she shoved the keys into.  
"You have a fucking Bentley!?" Smack.  
"Watch your damn mouth." Mom scolds in a Russian accent, she snaps at us to get in the car and I can only laugh at her frustration. However I wait until we are on the road to question it.  
"What did Dad do this time?"  
"Fucking spends £500,000 (Whatever that is in yen) on diamond earrings for some whore."  
"Wow what a douche." Is all I can say. I hate my Dad for cheating on my Mom. Hate him. But despite all of that he's good to us. Mom loves him..... in some kind of way. She's not unhappy, so we stay. It's just the best thing for her: for us.  
"Here" She tosses me her purse. "Take out you Dad's card and blow some money will you? As much as you two want." I throw it back into the front seat, slipping the card into my bra for safekeeping.  
We're almost there and Aomine is yet to say anything. I turn to him. He's shaking, a lot. Is he pissed off at something? Was it me?  
I place a hand gently on his arm causing the tense.  
"Aomine-kun, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm just really excited to play that Kise baka!"  
Well that's a first.  
People stare as we step out of the Bentley. Gasp's and whispers. I just ignore them. I kiss my mom thought the rolled down window, she even pulls Aomine down by the collar of his shirt to give him a peak on the cheek. I giggle to how taken she is to him, she always did want another son.  
"S' go." I lit a cigarette as we walk the short distance to the venue. I was amazing at how many more people there are at this game than the last.  
"It's the inter high." Aomine replies when I ask. That must be something important? 0 clue.  
I buy a large double shot black Americano and two grain muffins. One for my giant friend. I then slap him farewell on the back, wish him good luck and go to find a seat. Thankfully there is an isle one free on the second level. It was next to the team that played the first time I saw Aomine. I think the blue haired boy's name is Tetsuya.  
"Excuse me?" I asked clutching my coffee in one hand and the sketch book in the other. The boy with glasses looks up first, then everyone else. "Is this seat taken?"  
"No, go ahead." I bow politely before taking the seat. I put my coffee on the floor to cool. I was about to open my sketch book when my phone started vibrating. It was Mom.  
"Mom?" I asked. She sounded to be in a crowded area.  
"  
She said is slightly broken Russian.

The Seirin team eyed the girl up slightly. She dress a little strangely. Hyuga was at an angle where he could see a packet of Marlboro cigarettes. This girl is not even allowed to buy cigarettes.  
Everyone's head turns when they hear the girl speaking is a different language. It's Russian.  
She pauses. "  
The Seirin team became even more interested when she mentioned Aomine. Did she mean the basketball player, blue haired Aomine, they thought.  
Momma  
A blush crept up Sousuke's face as her mother continued to inquire.  
Momma,   
Sousuke hoped to god no one spoke Russian. The team saw her take the pack out of her packet, inspecting it's condense.  
"Yeah, get me a packet of Seven Star's." Sousuke muttered a final bye and swiped her iPhone 5 so that it ended the call. She sighs and runs a distressed hand through her hair. She didn't have time for her mother rambling. Sousuke just gave up on worrying about whatever her mother thinks of her love life.

I sipped from my coffee not caring that it scolded my tongue, allowing my legs to fold over one another. Sometimes, you can tell when your gonna have a bad day, today might be a bad day. I sink in my chair and gulp my coffee unhealthily. Now I want another. And a cigarette.  
"Can you tell me what time the game starts. please?" The boy next to me looks confused, now everyone is looking at me. Great.  
"It starts in about 10 minutes." The girl in three seats over said. I leaned forward to address her.  
"Thank you, would you mind saving my seat.?" She nods and I scurry off to the coffee shop first, then to the bakery and stood outside smoking. I had order 2 boxes of assorted pastries and grain muffins. The guy at the counter gave me a third box free, seeing as I have spent £45 in his shop. That was nice of him.  
I rushed back in knowing full well that I had been more than 10 minutes. As I approached the tunnel I hear screaming, it makes my feet move faster. I want to let him know I'm here.  
I use the barrier to grind myself to halt just in time. Tou is coming out from the side opposite me. Lookup! Lookup! Common! Yes. His wondering eyes meet mine and they smile. Not his mouth, his eyes. They smile, just for me. I lift my hand to lightly wave at him, which his returns ever so slightly.

"Ha, I made it." I plop down on my seat in a huff almost spilling my coffee.  
"Cutting it close." The one with brown hair laughed humbly.  
"Yeah, the guy in the bakery took a long time." I dipped into the bag and pulled my sketchbook out opening the front where I kept the drawing utensils.  
"So who are you here to see?" He asks.  
"Tou. I'm an art student there. What about you? Are you gathering information, since you've played both teams, right." I don't bother looking up from the page. I was testing the cut on the pencils, don't want any breaking.  
"How did you know what?" Glasses asked, popping a vein on his forehead.  
"You, have you been talking to the couch." The girl asks. Momoi. No way in hell.  
"Why the hell would I talk to that pink haired Barbie doll. Geez, I avoid her like the plague." I cuss loudly in Russian,   
"And I know because Kise told me about your game a few months back, and I was here when you first played You. I saw you play. Well kind off. I don't really like basketball, I don't mind it, but it's not really my cup of tea." I slip through my sketch book until I find a blank page.  
"So you came here to draw?" Someone said from behind.  
"No, I came here because I was forced to. And it's not just drawing, it's work." I roughly started sketching out the sense I saw but a few moments ago. Very loosely I scribbled the two teams walking towards each other, They were stick men of sorts, just guides so that I can late finish.  
"So you're drawing the players."  
"No just one." I sip my coffee. I can almost feel the anticipation from those around me. So I open the book at a random page. One image is of Aomine dunking, the other is of his legs, the left skinned, the right is complete under muscles. The legs are coloured and everything.  
"Hey!" The book is snatched from my hands by the girl, legs being inspected closely. "Careful with that!"  
"This is so perfect. The skin tone, the texture, the muscle flex, the composer. How did you do this in such detail?" She screams. I take my sketchbook back before she can look through the rest.  
"I specialise in the human body, it's important that I notice every aspect of muscle, skin texture and bone structure so that I am able to portray in on a page. That's why I'm going my university entry level project on Aomine."  
"University, you can't be 18!"  
"I'm taking it early stupid."

 

The crowd goes silent, for a few moments that can be heard was the lingering ring of the buzzer and the frustrated scratches on my pencil on the paper. That's it. That's the money shot as they say. A perfect example of Aomine's pure talent in basketball. A formless shoot. Arm out stretched and an arrogant expression. This is him, this drawing will be who he is on the court. I stare at the rushed structural guides I had made and cuss under my breath.  
"Fuck." I got Kise's proportions wrong.  
"How do you do that so fast?" The boy now known as Hyuga question's. Glancing at him for a moment my pencil fixes the curve of Kise's back.  
"I don't really have to be looking at the page when I'm sketching Aomine." I pause to check the game. "It's like how you don't have to actively think about doing something like dribbling."  
"That's crazy!"  
"I can't believe you can do that."  
"You have your talents and I have mine." I go back to sketching when there is a silence around me once again, so I accordingly turn my attention back to the game. Kise's taken up Aomine's posture. The shift in his ankles and neck.  
Look's like he's finished that 'perfect copy' he's so damn proud of. The blond breaks past Aomine, going for the basket and getting Aomine fouled in the process. That'll be his fourth, I think.  
Everyone seems so amazing but I'm not fouled. I can see all of the movements and fault's in his posture, the way his hand doesn't move fluidly. As opposed to everyone else, I cross my legs and rest the side of my face in my hand. I watch the game never the less, taking to fiddle with the Blackstone previously tucked behind my ear. I really do find games quite boring sometimes, especially when you know that one team is going to win. Tou is going to beat Kaijo of course. They both have good players but the original will always outweigh the imitation, always; without fail.  
The game begins to draw to a close, Aomine also becomes progressively more aggressive and volatile, you can just see it in his muscles. They win. Of course they win, I clap but keep my eyes lock on the tall dark figure as he looks at the struggling Kise.  
"Come on stupid." I'm use the others a looking at me, talking to myself like some crazy person, but I don't care. Aomine needs this, he needs to have some form of closure from this game. If not, what can he hope to gain.  
"Help him up," I bit my knuckle. "Fuck." I smash my hands into my face mindful of my glasses with an irritated sign.  
"That's just how he is, Sousuke-chan," Kuroko inputs from somewhere behind me. "He doesn't play we with others, not anymore."  
"Yeah, I know unfortunately." Feeling that familiar in my neck and chest, I knew it would be time to leave very soon.  
"Say, Kuroko." I fiddle with the lid on my packet of Marlboro's, just to have something to do with my hands. "Aomine.. did, did he smile a lot in middle school." Wow, that's sounded desperate, but at that time is was. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to know everything that he wouldn't show me... all of it and then even more.  
Every new thing was like a step up a ladder that might land me closer to his heart. I feel like i'm close, just not loose enough, not yet. There are still things that I don't know and you have no idea how angry that makes me.  
What's his favourite food, why does he cock his head to the side sometimes. What was he like in middles school. Who did he hate? Who did he like? I wondered what his other girlfriends were like. And why does his like those stupid Idols so much. They really make me angry, I don't look like them. I don't have a skinny waist, a tight butt or flawless skin. And I....  
I have to wipe away they tears t//.hat have been soaking my pillow for the past 5 minutes. It's????????????????uncomfortably stuffy in this bed now. I've been in here for about 2 hour so it's to be expected.   
Pathetically laying on a pillow soaked with my tears, all because a guy doesn't like me make.   
Am I even crying over that anymore? I can't tell.

Sousuke hadn't spoken to Aomine since the game 5 days ago. Sousuke was under the impression that he didn't want to be bothered, since he had made no effort to talk to her at school. Not even on that Friday, where they would have end classes next to each other. Aomine in fact did want to talk to Sousuke, he was just... now how can this be put, very sexually frustrated and confused. And it was all because of her. That girl who was the opposite to everything he had ever found attractive in a potential partner. He   
he liked shy girls with straight hair and big boobs. Girls who were slim and get turned on by the fact that he was a 'bad boy'. But Sousuke Shikinara was plump with a small waist, taller that Momoi and was just as badass as he was. She wasn't shy enough to tell someone to fuck off, even if they were a stranger but to socially awkward to walk out of shop without buying anything. She always smelled of grassy flowers and cigarette smoke, never straightened her hair or changed her appearance to please anyone else but herself. His previous followed the trends, scared to make a bold statement encase they didn't fit in with the popular crowd.

Why would you follow the crowd, if everyone chose not to, there wouldn't be a crowd to got against in the first place. Nothing to label as conformative just so you can feel better about how you claim to be 'different' and 'original' in every way shape and form. Wearing skinny jeans is uncom formative, or so everyone seems to think. Yeah right. As a girl, admitting that you've had sexual encounters with more the 1 boy is daring. Sousuke is daring, Aomine realises. Far more daring than him.

She has a reason for doing things, for choosing to take art despite having enough money to go to one of the top universities in Japan to study business or law. It's surprising how different they are, looking at the whole picture. She is a creative, artistic genius from a filthy rich family and he....well. He plays basketball. To him, Sousuke is just.. wow. Aomine can't even find the words to describe her, he hates that. Shouldn't you be able to explain everything about one of your closest friends. Explain the things that they do and the emotions that they feel. Why can't he get closer to her? Close like stars in the sky and the sun, so greatly interlinks yet completely separate beings. He can be the sun, she can be the moon. One is never thought of without the other and small supernova, like tiny death stars follow closely behind. He's bright and powerful, she's cool, calm but holds so much meaning and significant when really given the chance to make an impact.  
Shit. He might be in love.

 

I'm finally able to drag myself slowly, slothishly out of the nest of pity and tears of had made at about 12am. I light a cigarette and am about to go over to my Mac when I see the annoying flash of the LED on my phone. Must have missed the text tone.  
Swip, swip.  
From:Jhona  
11:23pm  
I'm gonna come out to mom.

Shit.

From:Jhona`  
11:40pm  
She fine with it!!! We're talking about it now.

I told him she would be fine.  
I was just about to read the third and final message when then and only then do I realise I can hear voices. Muffled voices that I shouldn't be able to hear. At no point can you hear voices in my room when the door is closed. Shouting. Someone's shouting and arguing, and I can take a guess over what.

Parent tell lots of lies. Some may be harmless. Santa. Harmless. Easter Bunny. Tooth fairy. You'll always be my baby. Lies that are all in the best interest of the child: lies that won't hurt. Tell tales that won't rip a hole in your chest when you find out they're not real.  
Loving your child unconditionally. That's a lie that parents are told that they will go though. Un dying love of any kind is a myth that will never exist. There are just something's in life that, no matter how small they may seen to one person, are soul destroying to another. Some are justified, however. Some surely are not. And if there is one thing that I know about my father, it's that he is not a loving person. Generous, yes. Selfless, no. Understanding, sometimes. Brutal, definitely.

From:Jhona  
11:54pm  
We've had to tell Dad......

Shit, fuck, balls. All the curses in the world. No. No, this can't happen not now. It just can't happen.  
I swear to you that my legs have never moved so fast in my life. Never have I felt just a rush of fear, rush a feeling of dread and tremble in my limbs.  
The voices get louder as I weave my way down the hall, cigarette long forgotten in the ash tray. The living room. There.

"Just stop, honey you're being unreasonable." My mother pleads, hand held over her heart and angst. Jhona is sitting on the sofa behind her, head in his hands.  
"Me! I'm being unreasonable, Jelena our boy is gay." My dad's arm is swung over his head, craning his neck in frustration.  
"So, why should that change anything? He's still ours and we need to love him," she turns and pauses when she sees me standing in the door frame. "You need to love him for what he is." Her face turns deadly serious, motherly instincts kicking in and her now harsh eyes stare down my father.  
"I can't believe this is happening."  
can't believe   
is happening. I don't understand   
this is happening. What is there to   
believe, dad? What? Really......  
I feel like i'm in a scripted piece. An anime, manga, soap, a drama. A fucking angsty fanfiction. The things that my dad goes on to yell. The horrific things he yells to everyone, and at no-one. The word's he uses. The cusses. I take after him for that, it disgusts me. But despite calling my mother stupid, despite never referring to Jhona as 'Son' in the full 45 minutes they argue for it is one word, just one word that throws her very the edge.  
Just once, amidst all the shouting, does he say it. But once is enough. Just once is enough for all of to know what if the situation wasn't serious before, it was now.  
I have fisted my hand over my mouth and I'm crying. Crying for Jhona, crying for mother. Crying for the sake of crying because there isn't anything else that I can do except cradle the trembling boy under my arm and sob with him.  
"Right," Mother, deep breath in, hand in hair. "right, we're gonna talk about this later." She turns away from my father who is sweating with frustration. She walks over and takes Jhona from my arms, replacing them with hers and kissing his tear stained cheeks.  
"I'm going to go call Sasha's mom and tell her that I need you to stay the night. So go pack your bag." My brother runs to his room in a fit of sobs and fumbles because he just can't stand up straight. It's my turn. She takes my shoulder in her hands, I know this is real.  
"You are old enough to understand that some things are going to be said, about me, your father, you and about Jhona. My babies are not going to hear them." She takes the pack out of my cardigan pocket and lights two.  
"I need you to go to Aomine's, okay. Only his. When you meet him you're going to call me, I want to know that you're there, understand?" I nod, smiling at her the best I can because I know that she will need to have someone who is not falling completely apart. she kisses me, sending me off just like the younger.  
I get back to my room, dazed and go about stuffing as many cloths at I can into the biggest backpack I can find, the dialling tone ringing in my ear, propped by my shoulder.   
Pick up you son of a-  
"Hello?" I open my mouth and for some reason, I can't find the word to the conversation I had just planned. For some reason I am scared. "Sousuke?"  
"H-hey." I dull. I slide my mac book air into the back zip. Pantie's, bra's t-shirt and leggings, a pair of jean, pyjama shorts.  
"What's wrong?..... Sousuke?" He's panicked, that makes my heart skip, my face flush.  
"No, no it's fine. Well is not fine, everything's not fine. It's just, my mom and dad's shouting, Jonas crying and, and-"  
"Sousuke."  
"Hmpf. I need to come over. Please. Mom said, she's sent Jhona to her friends and, and she want's me to stay at yours. Not that I don't, it's just, well-"  
"Sousuke stop rambling, you're annoying me," He pauses, "I can be there in about 10 okay?"  
"Yes, that's fine, that's great. Yep." There is a small silence and I hear rustling and voices.   
"See you soon I guess." I don't respond, I just hang up the phone. It feels like someone had punched me in the face, a painless forceful impact that makes me slump in my chair.

I smoked 2 cigarettes by the time Aomine text me, telling me that he is at the back gates.  
"You're gonna' die early." My father stands leaning against the kitchen table as I head for the open door at the end of that said room. I want to say something, something just to tell him how much I hate him in that one moment. I wait until I'm right my the door to say something.  
"Less time with you than." Anger rushes over his face and I'm sure that, if he wasn't half drunk, and I wasn't almost out of the door, he would have hit me.  
"You ungrateful bitch!!" His voice echoes in the empty night air and I can hear his shallow, heaving breaths as I run the short distance to where blue hair lingers behind a locked gate.

"Everything okay back there?" He says once I am next to him. He's surprisingly calm, less board looking, more alert.  
"Yeah, I guess," Why did I just say that everything's not okay, it's far from okay and for some reason I feel the need to lie about it. "Actually no. Everything's not okay." I sink in on myself, hunching my shoulders inward, just to seem small. I do this despite my mother always telling to 'never make yourself seem small, don't let other's know that you can be walked over.'. I told Aomine what happened on the 20 minute walk to his house. Looking back on it, what I didn't realise at the time what that he had ran to my aid. I had called him, sounding desperate and disorientated and he cared enough to come running. I know now that that meant he really did care. He cared about me and my safety. For this I thank him.  
That night I remember shaking, to this day I can't quite pinpoint the reason why. Fear maybe. Guilt. Hatred and anger is the most likely possibility.   
After calling my mom we settled down on his bed, sitting side by side against the headboard.  
"I still can't believe that your dad did that." He sighs and leans his head back further.  
"I thought that even he wouldn't do something like this. I.. I don't even think he loves Jhona anymore."  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
"It sure as fuck sounded like it." The whisper of my voice became lost in my mind. "He called me a whore." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, like venom on my tough.  
"He what?" Aomine lent forward, just to look at my face and I could see the frown in his brow and the clench in his teeth. "Fuck me." He curse harshly, still quiet as he parents were surely sleeping down the hall.  
"That's not true. And don't try to blame yourself for what happened." A slight pressure makes my heart skip. He's holding my hand. Blushing I intertwine my fingers with his, squeezing hard as I feel my heart is going to burst of my chest. "It's not your fault."  
There it is. Tears well in my eyes  
"I- I could have stopped it. If I wasn't rolling in self pity I could have seen the text and been there to take some of the attention off of him." Daringly I allow my head to fall onto his shoulder and I release the breath I was holding when he doesn't push me away.  
"Just- just don't start crying okay, I'll kick you out." Aomine says sarcastically, knowing just how to lighten the mood. I fist my hand over my mouth you muffle my horrific laughter which Aomine soon joins in with.

"Don't take this strangely but I'm, I'm really glad we're friends." I smile quaintly up at the dark ceiling, thanking the gods that the boy lying next to cannot see the blush spread across my ears.  
"Uh hhn." I hear a muffled laugh from him.  
"Hey don't laugh at me." I swat him on the shoulder, causing him to turn away from the wall to look at me. It was now my turn laugh, the angle gave him about 3 chins.  
"  
what the hell is so funny?" He whispers.  
"That angle gives you so many chins." I choked on my own giggle hoarsely, still trying to keep any noise down.  
"Oh and here I thought I was good looking." Aomine turned fully so he was laying on his back, one arm behind his head and the other on his lap, outside of the covers.   
"Your good looking, your personality just subtly masks it by being ass." I make myself laugh once again over the blush on my face.  
"Thanks I guess, and I'm personality isn't that bad. Some people just can't handle how amazing I am." Aomine says smugly.  
"What ever helps you sleep at night, Aomine." This is the a natural silence in the conversation and I wonder if I should say something.  
"And," The bed shifts and suddenly the side of my body is pressed against bare skin. "I'm glad we're friends to." I'm 100% sure that he can hear my heart thumping in my chest, I hope he doesn't.  
"G-good."  
"Will you stop being so embarrassed gez." His arm as snaked around my shoulders before I have time to react then I find myself pressed against his chest. I can hear his heart and am surprised to see that it is beating just as fast as mine.  
"Your one to talk." I breathe, allowing my hand to lie by his collar bone.  
"Shut up and go to sleep. Not that it matters anyways. No way in hell I'm going to practice at 8 tomorrow."  
"Sorry I've kept you up so late."  
"Don't mention it, 's least I can do."

 

I wake up the next morning at about 8:45am to the chorus of Me!Me!Me!. I am confused for a moment until I realise that the phone on the night stand is flashing, someone is calling Aomine. I un wrap myself from his arms and lean over to flip open the black phone, muscles and eyes protesting all the while.   
, The caller ID says. Should I answer it?  
"Aomine." I say shaking his hip. Nope. The call ends before I have the chance to answer, only for the tone to start up again a few minutes later.   
the ID reads this time.

"Daiki, you're meant to be at practise." The upper class men says.

"Um, Imayoshi-Senpai.." I stutter, only no realising how strange this must sound. He pauses for a moment, I hear mumbling and a door closes shut, the noise of the court can no longer to heard.  
"Sousuke, why do you have Daiki's phone." It was now clear that he had waited until have was out of earshot to mention my name, he's smarter than I give him credit for."  
"H-he's sleeping," I can feel that he's getting ready to make some snide remark, I don't allow him to. "No, it's not what you think I-"  
"What he and you get up to is none of my business, but Momoi and Kousuke are mad that he's not here."  
"Ugh, yeah, it's my fault. Something happened and I had to call he out at about one in the morning, then we didn't get to sleep until about three. So please don't blame him, it's all my fault." I say slightly hushed painfully aware that Aomine's arm has now fallen into my lap in a sleeping daze.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm surprised that he actually did something nice for a change. And I won't tell the others about it."  
"Thanks for understanding."  
"Bye." Imayoshi hung up the phone before I could have time to answer back. That had went much more smoothly than I had expected. Nevertheless it is embarrassing. I placed the phone next to mine on the night stand, allowing my body to sprawl down on the bed once more, narrowly missing Aomine's head. Above me, to my somewhat dismay, was a poster of a skinny, short haired girl in a swimsuit. It was much like the others that Aomine had spread around the room, narrowly mixed in with some sport posters, and a band tag or two. His room was surprisingly clean, bar the cloths we had thrown on the floor the previous night, however I doubt he had cleaned it himself. Probably his mother. Folded cloths. Definitely his mother. Not that I can see anything to clearly. Everything's just a solid blur as I don't have my glasses on. Can't see shit for what it's worth.  
The sleeping boys form catches my eye and I am forced to look. There was always just an irresistible urge to stare at him. I just found myself looking at him, taking in every minor detail, the texture of his lips, the direction his hair grew in. Sometimes I would daydream about kissing him, touching him again. Because boy, once you've had a taste of him, you crave more. Aomine Daiki is pain stakingly addictive and it takes all of my strength to shower him with love and affection, every second of every moment I am forced to obsess over him.  
He looks to peaceful, just laying there sleeping. I can't help but wonder if he's dreaming about me. Highly unlikely. There I go again, staring at him. Wonder if he'd let me make a hold of his butt. Okay that's taking things a little too far.  
I should get up and get ready but the opportunity to lay here and stare aimlessly to Aomine if just not something I'm going to pass up. I probably smell. I bet my breath stinks. He's not awake to smell it.  
"Is there something on my face," Aomine opens one eye and flashes me a shit eating smirk. "Or am I just that attractive." Come on world, work with me here. I don't ask for much, damn I really don't. Take me down to hell.  
"Your such an ass."  
"Thanks." Aomine yanks himself into an upright position, flexing his limp muscles. Okay now he's just showing off. "What did Imayoshi say?" So he was awake this whole time.  
"He said he wouldn't tell anymore." I fiddle with the blanket cursing my eyesight the permanent blur shielding me from looking at those glorious back muscles.  
"S' to early for this shit."  
"It's 9:10."  
"Go make me breakfast." He dulls, rubbing his eyes. I nod crudely.  
"I'm not your fucking maid." I outstretch my arm so that he can pull me off of the bed. Adding my glasses to my shit eyes we walk down stairs into the kitchen, turning on the lights. Looks like no one's awake yet. Aomine sifts through the cupboards and fridge what as absent of any interesting food. Milk, bread, eggs, some meat and other common things like that.  
"Eggs?" I offer, he nods. I take the carton of 24 eggs out of the fridge, along with the butter. I chop onions and fry them in the pan with spices that lay on the side.  
"Go see if your parents want some?"  
"ugh,"  
"Go." I hear him trot up stairs bare foot while I stuff bread in the four bit toaster and under the grill.  
"Yeah." He says. I cook everyone's food and set it on the table. Three plates of two eggs and two toast and one plate of four toast and five eggs. Aomine has got through half of his meal by the time I finish washing up and his parents come down into the kitchen. Mrs Aomine is a straight tall woman with dark skin and deep blue short hair. Mr Aomine is just a little bit shorter with slightly tan skin, light brown shady hair. His face is very sharp and his body is of a average build.  
"Ah how lovely!" Mrs Aomine squeals at the fight of breakfast while the man behind her simply sits down next to Aomine and starts eating, a pleasantly surprised look on his face.  
"Keep this one." He bull, voice very void of emotion. Aomine grunts lowly in response.  
"We're not dating." Mrs Aomine sits down next to me and by default next to her husband. She picks up the toast and bits.  
"My, where did you learn to cook. Sorry I didn't catch your name." She beams.  
"My names Shikinara Sousuke ma'am. And my maid taught me." I smile awkwardly, finishing my first egg.  
"Oh call me Ayako." I nod, shyly 'colour-child'. Fitting name.  
"Your dads Alastair Sousuke Smith, right? Must be really rich." Aomine and I tense at the sound of my dad's name I don't know what Aomine told his parents about last night.  
"Yeah that's my dad."  
"That's your father!" Ayako out bursts cupping her chin to catch any food that had fallen out in amazement. "I own some of your mother's clothes. Oh they're so lovely."  
"I know right, she's working on this wedding dress for an African actress at the moment." Myself and Ayako talk about my mother's clothing line for about 10 minutes before I deadpan.  
"You'll have to come and we her new collection at the office some time."  
"Oh nonsense. She wouldn't want me there." she blushes, mulling over the coffee.  
"She would. The only thing she likes better than her line is talking about it." We share a laugh before Aomine and myself excuse ourselves from the table and got to get pointlessly dressed.  
"Can I come in?" Aomine asked from of the side of the door. I yell and reasons causing the door to open just as I am shining tights on under my skirt.  
"You look surprisingly not shit today." He says opening one of his dirty magazines at his desk.  
"Was that your attempt at a compliment?" I mess with my hair, smoothing some of the matted curls out before throwing it over my shoulder, allowing it to hang at the bottom of my back.  
"Something like that"  
"Thanks, can I smoke out of your window."  
"Sure." I opened the window and leaned out, allowing the smoke to be carried away with the wind.  
"What do you want to do today, Sousuke?" Aomine asked from his position on the desk. I kinda wanna get drunk, kinda wanna go into town shopping.  
"Might as well help you with your homework."  
"Ew, effort."  
"You know full well if you fail math one more time you get suspended from basketball." I mutter from my lunched position. I can only hear him grunt in response to me. Not surprise. I just really don't want him failing.

With our books spread out on the kitchen table we got to work on the outstanding maths papers we both had. Stupid work. We ended up having to research to find out how to answer the questions, despite doing them in class (despite being asleep). Then history, than science-chemistry was the worst.  
"Write out the method of titration in a fair experiment using the equipment listed." Aomine reads from the paper. We stare blankly at the list burling out vague information which is wrong. To the book.  
"Order these substances starting with the least acidic, ending with the most acidic."  
"I hate chemistry."  
"Here, here."  
After about an hour of working we finally got done with the stupid papers.  
"Think i should go on a diet?" I deadpan from over the table. More to myself than anymore. I had put my hand over my pudgy stomach that hung over my waist line. A pained whine spurts from Aomine mouth.  
"We are not having this conversation again." He groans threading his hand together, placing them over his eyes in dismay.  
"Maybe a detox would be good. But then I might start smoking more." I poke aimlessly to my fat, imagining a slimmer me, like one of those punk rock girls on tumblr who look amazing in muscle shirt. Not that I don't wear muscle shirts, I just don't look nice in them. I'm about to open my mouth again when a crumpled piece of paper heads straight for the side of my face.  
"Hey."  
"Will you shut up!" He yells, face slightly red with anger most likely.  
"But I'm fat." I whine needlessly. Speaking my mind have never need one of my strong point. I deserve to rant once in a while, don't I?  
"Your not fat, Shiki!" I hear him suck in his breather just as my eyes widen, registering hat he's just said. "I-umm shit sorry, I umm."  
"You just called me by my first name." By the gracious hand of god, he just call me Shiki. "Not even my full first name either." I gape at how he has covered his face, hiding the blush that has appeared on his tanned face. "What are you so embarrassed for?"  
"Go die." Aomine seems to have given up on trying to correct his mistake and has resulted to looping his hand over his head on the table top. He stays still for a moment, most likely not wanting to make the situation worse. Not that he could because good god is my heart beating face, thumping in my chest. If I didn't know better i'd think that I was dying. He called me by my first name and I feel so gosh darn pathetic for being so happy about it. I can't stop my face breaking out into a wide smile that dominates all of my features so that I couldn't possibly try to hide it.  
"So... you're not mad that I called you Shiki, so I can call you that, Shikinara." He pulls his head up. "I can call you Shikinara." He's pouting.... until he see's my shit eating grin and scowls.  
"What the fuck are you grinning at!?" In one fluid motion I mimicked his position, coyly looking him in the eyes.  
"You can call me that, Daiki." He smiles to me, I smile back and I swear to god I have never felt this magical in all of my life. Never has my heart beat need so fast and never has my smile need this wide without laughter. I feel like a different person.  
"The fuck are you blushing for?"  
"Way to ruin the moment." I sigh and shift my position so that my folder arms rest under my chin holding my head up. Aomine copies me. "And I'm blushing because I'm happy."  
"You're happy cause we're on first name terms." He scrunches up his nose.  
"Yes."  
"Girls are weird."  
"You're weird."  
"Your such a bitch."  
"You love me for it."  
"Uhnn." He groan before choking out some broken laughter, face hidden back in his arms.

 

There are about 10 things wrong that went wrong this weekend, all of them were my fault.  
1) Shikinara is now calling my Daiki. And I started the whole thing in the most un cool ay. Blurting out her name like some love drunk idiot (not that I'm not a love drunk idiot.), like what the hell was I thinking.  
2) My father now thinks I'm fucking her and that she's some whore.  
3)Shikinara knows that my dad thinks we're fucking and that the thinks she's some whore.  
4)I can't even look at her without getting really hot under the collar and almost popping a boner.  
5)In the first night, I did indeed, pop a boner because of a wet dream I had about her. I had to go into the bathroom and jerk of to the memories of that time she gave me a bow job.  
6)I'm not able to tell her how I feel despite being able to shove my fingers down her pants without a second thought.  
7)She doesn't think she's attractive even though she's the most amazingly stunning girl I have ever seen in my life. I love the way her hair is really frizzy sometimes. I like that she's not skinny and doesn't really give a damn about what she looks like sometimes. I thinks is really, really fucking hot when she smokes. And don't even get me started on her personality because, gosh, I'll be here all night.  
8) She gives me boner.  
9)I made her worry.  
10)Let her give me a massage which gave me a boner.  
Backtracking. On sunday, around midday my mom and dad went over to my grandparents for dinner so Sousuke and myself had free run of the house until 10pm in the evening. Instead of doing something productive, we settled for sulking around on my bed, Sousuke showing me what 'good' music is. She made me listen to English bands like St.Vincent, Radiohead, To door cinema club, Nirvana and Marilyn Manson. On..and The Weekend. OMG that singer. I start to get up because I need my phone off of my desk, however I move to suddenly for my muscles to handle and crumble to the floor. I had put strain on my leg and back muscles that I was meant to be resting after the game with Kise.  
"Oh shit," She rolls, quit literally rolls of the bed to come to my aid with a loud thud "Are you okay." She places a worried hand over mine which is gripping my leg just above my knee.  
"My leg and my back are killing me, shit." I manage to roll over slightly, hitching my leg forward to steady myself. "That game took more out of me that I care to admit. Help me up." I loop my arm over she shoulder, allowing her to bare some of my dense weight in an attempt to get me back on the bed. I have to lay face down to easy some of the throbbing.  
"Is it really bad." Her fingers drift over and up my spin, I struggle to contain my shiver.  
"It's, ugn. It''s fine."  
"Let me give you a massage." And gosh, why did I let her do it.

=====================================================================  
I lay face down on my bed with my legs on her lap. Did I mention I was only in my boxers.  
Well I was only in my boxer briefs. Fucking hope she's enjoying the view of my ass crack. (Please do. Seriously please.) The cream was cold against my skin when she just poured it on.  
"Sorry." She mutters as a result of my sudden jump. The moment her thumbs press into that one spot about 4 inches above me knee, far too close to my butt for comfort, I melt. I fucking melt because that the spot that sends a shot straight to my dick, then to my head and that shit feels good.  
"F-fuck." I whine. Even I can tell if it's from pain, pleasure or self loathing at the fact I'm about 2 minuets away from developing a boner after having her touch me   
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No it's fine." I use my hand to desperately bunch up some of the blanket and stuff it in my mouth. And let me tell you it's a good job I did. The groans I make when her thumbs run up and down the length of my legs are embarrassing. I've never been so thankful for being face down in my life. Daiki tomato.  
"You muscles are so tight." I can't even reply. I think I'm drooling. "Are you sure this isn't hurting?"  
"No, keep going it's great."  
The legs I could handle, the back I could handle, the grinding however, I could not. I get the length of my back Shikinara had to sit a little above my butt, meaning that she's have to rock back and forth to rub from my shoulder blades to my lumbar. I quivered.  
"Hey, Daiki?"  
"Hmn?"  
"Never mind."  
"What were you gonna say?" I asked despite the innards of my better judgment. I left her body tense one top of me, adjusting in a was that sent a pulse straight from my ass to my hardening dick.  
"What time did you say your parents were coming back?"  
"10pm."

This is critical. This is really bad. It's not even the way she's moving that getting me excited, it's simply the thought of her in general. She's just so fucking perfect and I don't know what to do with this rush of confidence. On one hand, I could tell her how I feel, she returns my feeling and we have amazing 10 minute sex- god I don't even thinks Id last that long. We'd then date and have great times. However, on the other hand I tell her how I feel and she doesn't return said feeling meaning I'm just left here sad and with a boner. On the third hand -my dick- I let her how I feel, she doesn't return them but I ask if she just wants to have no strings attached sex and we do. That's a good Idea. It's gonna hurt in the long run but hey, I'm young. I can find someone else in time, in a really long time because right now, I'm so love drunk that I need therapy .  
It's my turn to call her name.  
"S-shiki." Stop stuttering. Her hums in response still running her thumbs angelically over my back.  
"Umm -I. ugn." I cane my head to look at her, exposing my blushing face. Sousuke cocks a pronounced eyebrow. "Can you stop that for a minutes I can't fucking concentrate!" Her hands drift from my back and lay at her side.  
"So, well basically.... I've been thinking." This sounds like a break up conversation, shit. "Fuck just give me a minuet." I breath in and out as deeply as I can just to give myself see more time to collect my words.   
If I said that, I'd slap me.  
"Fuck I don't know how to say this."  
"Is everything okay?" She places an awaiting hand in-between my shoulder blade, rubbing circle with her thumb because she just that caring towards me.  
"Look," Breath. "I'm an ass." Good start." And I know that we haven't known each other for long but, damn, you're like the hottest and most amazing girl I've ever met. You're so nice to me even though I'm stupid and don't think before I say anything, Just.... I really like you and there are about 1000 more things that I could say but god, I'm so horny that I can't even think straight!" I cane my neck around when I don't hear her say anything. She just sitting there hand clasped over her mouth blushing all over.  
"Holy mother of fuck Shiki say something before I have a heart attack." I'm not even joking. No. Nope, my heart is pumping so fast I think I'm going to have an aneurysm.

Aomine learned a very important things and Sousuke that day, she is not shy when it comes to lovemaking-not in the slightest. She had wasted no time demanding that Aomine turn over before she crashed her lips onto his, completely drunk with desire. Kissing him with such intensity and depth that Aomine thought he was going to burn. Their hot breath gracing each others faces attacking one another lips like animals.  
"Do you-" Sousuke pulls back, hovering inches above the male's face with glazed eyes that were so far gone Aomine's struggled to keep up with them. "Do you have any idea how hot you make me." She takes his hand with trembling fingers and guides then to the waistband of her leggings. Aomine slips them in of his own accorded, by the warm wetness that engulfs his two fingers he knows that she is just as desperate as he- if not more. A whimper escapes her tender lips as he begins pumping his two finger inside of her. They go in without a problem, no pain, just pleasure.  
"Fuck." Aomine groans rolling his hips trying to get any kind of friction he can. He knows there's no time for foreplay. No time at all because he's gonna blow his load any minute.  
"I'm not gonna last." He slaps Sousuke on the side of the ass, removing his fingers as he slides off of him. "Quickly, get undressed."  
"Sex later, just make me cum." She whales clambering back on top of him backwards. Aomine is presented with a finely trimmed (but not shaved) throbbing, dripping sex.  
"Agreed." Aomine wastes no time stuffing his middle finger inside her warms spreading her ass cheeks with his left hand. This is no time for unsteady digits.  
"Shiki! Ugh Shit." No warning, straight for the deep throat. Not a pump or a kiss of even A Lick. Sousuke was eager to get this started, fucking around wasn't an option. Aomine started licking her heat in a very rushed (but effective) manner to get them to cum kind of at the same time. Sousuke's moans and whimpers around Aomine's cock in could as way that have him   
"Ah! T-the neighbors are gonna hear you."  
"Fuck the neighbors." He struggles to even think straight anymore, it takes far to much effect to focus on eating out the girls he'd been obsessing over for week. They both just want to make each other feel good.  
"Damn,ugmmm." Sousuke pauses her speech to lick the underside of his length, "Curl your fingers to the left."  
"There?" He asks in parted breath.  
"Left more....ughhh! You got it." Aomine pressed and rubbed the tight muscle that had forced to bend over his dick for breath, unable to handle it. A few more hits there and this would all be over and done with. Sousuke goes back to suck, biting down when it occasionally twitched, fondling his swollen balls in anticipation. They would both feel the tension in their stomachs raising, swiftly approaching orgasm.  
"I'm... ugh! I'm close."  
"Same." Aomine tilted his head forward and up so that he could lick the swollen nub that he had sadly neglected. The sudden wave of pleasure that Sousuke rifled in made her jolt resulting in Aomine sensitive dick hitting that back of her throat. That was it. Game over for him.  
"Ahhh, ugh!" Aomine left out a high pitched shrill around Sousuke clit that being enough to set her off to. With half of Aomine cum in her mouth- the other half was still spurting out over her pumping hand, she sits put furiously grinding her cunt against the males awaiting fingers and tongue. She milked that orgasm for all she was worth and   
it was   
Once they had some how managed to come down from their high, Aomine's hand is in his hair trying to catch his breath.  
"Fuck."  
"Fuck." Sousuke repeats.  
That was the best orgasm either of them had ever had, because they had had it   
Even better, they had did it to Two Door Cinema Club. Win.

\---------This is just a bit I didn't finish writing but just thought id put it in anyways---------------------------

 

After a few months everything with the Sousuke family had calmed down, Shikinara had long moved back in, as well as Jhona. Everyone was on civil terms with that man of the house, everything was okay. Not great, just okay. Her mother and Jonah had been ecstatic to find out that Aomine and Shikinara were finally dating. Alastair-her father- had remained rather un opinionated about the whole matter, only offering a half hearted 'congratulations'.  
Ayako and the Russian fashion designer got along surprisingly well. Both familiars even had an evening of food, drink and chatter when Alistair was ever so conveniently out of town with work. Daiki and Shakira's relationship was going strong, no big arguments or issues. Both teens had done respectively on their midterms, both failing maths and passing every other subject to varying degrees of accuracy. Now Christmas was just around the corner, as well as the Winter Cup. But then, just as they thought everything was going smoothie, Shikamaru's father announces that there is to be a party at the house. Well, not really a party, more of a formal occasion to remind business partners and very, very rich CEO's that they are in fact still, very very rich and much still in the 'A game'. As Alastair called it. And Guess what.... Aomine is required to attend.  
'Really, is it that important that I go.'  
'Yes, Aomine. If you intend to be with my daughter that you must also attend the family occasions. That includes making an effort to impress our guests as well.'  
'Ugn, it sounds like a lot of effect. But if that important I'll go.'  
'We shall have to exert extra efforts and make more preparations as the Akashi family and business leaders shall also be attending.'  
"Wait, you mean the Akashi family from resident. Do they have a son named Seijuro....sir?' Nod.  
"Damn, never knew you were that rich."  
"You attended middle school with this child didn't you?"  
"Don't say that to his face, and yes I did."

 

"Ung Ahhh!" Aomine moans as he thrusted into the smaller girl under him. Aomine’s mouth took attention to her breast as he thrusted in and out, the pace rather hurried but it built pleasure all the same. The hand that had settled on her hip stroked shaky circles on the skin, sending a carved shiver up Sousuke’s spine.. Adjusting his angle to that one spot, a sudden shuddering moan ripped through her as he hit the sweet bundle that nearly had her spilling over.   
“ Nahhh D-Daiki, we.” His pubic bone grinding against her clit, halting her raspy speech. “We’re gonna be late- fuck!!” Aomine’s eyebrow twitched. Did this girl not understand how hard it was to thrust this fast and make sure it felt good? Really hard. Aomine pushed himself to go faster, ignoring the screams of his burning abs and in a few more moments of desperate back clawing and growls….   
Aomine’s climax slammed through him in a wave, his thrusts and moans growing sloppier as she rode out his orgasm and Sousuke neared hers. Panting and trembling from her ecstasy, she spilled around him, breath fanning over the boys skin in a moan as she nuzzled against his neck, eyes screwed shut. 

Aomine rolled off of Sousuke, struggling for breath as he fumbled with the full condom. He turns around, blissful unaware that Sousuke had fixed her crumpled clothing and was packing her bag.

“Don’t worry,” He spoke still lying boneless on the bed. “you’re very welcome for that record performance!” Aomine yelled after she had offered no thank you as they stumbled down to the bus stop located at the bottom of the hill. 3 minutes. Three fucking minutes it took him to get them both off. That was amazing, amazing.   
“Congratulations.” Sousuke said smugly- slightly out of breath due to the cursed running. Fuck running. Aomine snorted, very displeased with Sousuke lake of gratitude when it comes to their sex life. It was great, Aomine just thought that the girl should at least say thank you more often.   
“I don’t think you appreciate my expert skills when it comes to sex.” Aomine shoved Sousuke, his hardened eyes cracking under the image of her stumbling.


End file.
